Past and Present
by LogicalGoth
Summary: Part of the Ten Song Challenge. I hope you lie. The characters may be out of cahracter in some of the drables. Be warned. I Don't own the Mentalist. never have never will sadly


_**Slow, burn- Atreyu**_

The hatred he felt for Red John was unimaginable. She could not begin to imagine the pain he felt when he found his wife and child slain by that monster. She never lost a spouse, never had to find the body of son or daughter. But she knew what it felt like to loose family to Red john.

Teresa watched Jane from her office. He was making the team laugh except Cho. He was busy trying to figure out how the trick was done. Looking down at her paper work she got up from her seat, locked the door and closed the blind. Walking back to her desk, she took a key from the first drawer, and unlocked the last file cabinet. In there stood a single file. Taking it out, she laid it out on the table opening it. Taking a look at the pictures in the file she could barely fight the tears she felt. Jane would not be the one to kill Red John… no she would see to it that she would kill him herself. She would avenge the death of her godson. Correction son… she never got to call him that. The day they found his body, she had just finished signing the adoption papers.

_**Killing Loneliness- H.I.M**_

He looked at his wife and daughter's graves. He didn't say anything, never really did. They finally caught the bastard who did this. Red john was dead at last. Placing the lilies on top of their graves he kissed their head stones. Walking back to the car Jane was surprised to see Teresa Lisbon on the other side of the cemetery. She was kneeling down in front of a grave and it looked like if she were crying. He didn't move to her however, he himself did not like to be interrupted when he was with his wife and child, so he gave her the space she needed. He didn't know however that Lisbon was crying from laughter and not sadness, for she telling her best friend stories of Jane, the man who helped her kill the loneliness' in her heart since his death.

_**What hurts the most –Rascal Flatts **_

She had known him since she was a little girl. He was three years older than her but was still her best friend. When he joined the navy she thought it was a good thing. He somehow always got himself into trouble and this would help straighten him out. His son was left in her care and she loved him as her own.

When Lisbon got the call, she was at work talking to her team in front of her boss. She didn't expect it to be the navy. The news was terrible. Never one to show emotions she excused herself and drove home. Her godson was crying and she held him close. Crying over the man so important who walked away from their lives to the awaiting gates of heaven.

Holding her soon to be son tighter as he sobbed over not being able to tell his father that he loved him, reminding her of everything she never got to tell her dead best friend.

_**Hills of Myst- Within Temptation**_

She was a mystery. He couldn't figure her out. Patrick Jane stayed staring at Teresa Lisbon. He watched from his couch trying to see what was going on through her mind. Sure he knew what she was thinking at times…but the deeper things more important details, he couldn't see. That bothered him and he didn't know why. Even when he made her angry she still had her barriers up.

Now Jane was a mystery himself that he knew. But Lisbon…Lisbon was on a different level. She was feisty, and temperamental, kind and stubborn. She was quiet yet loud. Followed orders but was a leader and all this was what he found attractive.

_**Sober -Pink**_

The silence in the house was killing her. She hated the soundless rooms. Before she had always heard his baritone laugh and the soft pitter patter of his son's feet. It was lonely and it was nights like these that she tried her hardest to get drunk. This time…this time she couldn't. Patrick Jane would be over soon. So would Grave Van pelt, Wayne Rigsby, and Kimball Cho. They couldn't see their tough as nails boss drunk out of her mind.

The four of them finally arrived, ten minutes later. They spent the night laughing and telling stories, surprisingly Jane and Cho joined in the fun. When they left the house was silent again. She was sober but the pain had subsided a bit, enough for her to finally sleep. Her dreams were filled with a certain consultant and for once not her dead best friend and his dead son.

_**Stop, In the name of love- Diana Ross & the Supremes. **_

Teresa Lisbon couldn't help but laugh at the antics of Patrick Jane. During the day he had her laughing even when she was furious at him. There was something about his blue eyes and charming smile that made her act like a hormonal pregnant women. However, there were days when she wanted nothing to d with him. Days like today. He wouldn't stop flirting with the women of the country club. He turned up the charm and she realized he enjoyed himself.

She wanted him to stop. She wanted to slap him and yell at him. She wanted to ask him if he realized how it made her feel. It broke her heart, that way he smiled at those women. He never smiled at her like that and it bothered.

The rest of the day she ignored him. Not once laughing at his jokes and antics. She made him go with one of the others and stayed away from him. When she went home, he was still out with Cho. At night she cried, to the point of sobbing. She wanted nothing more for him to stop flirting with other women, before he broke her heart completely.

_**You found me- The Fray**_

It had been eating away at her for years. The pain she felt since her mother's death, the death of her best friend, her father's problem, everything grew to be too much. She created a façade that no one could penetrate. A cold exterior no one could see through…until he came. He was handsome, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a chiseled physique. He was orgasmic, and he knew it. But he was hurting and as was she, so she kept to herself and tried to keep the mask…it didn't work and she fell…deep, like a boulder in the deep sea.

Over time, they grew closer and helped each other through the pain. Without him, she wouldn't have the family she had today, three beautiful children, two sons, one daughter. Looking back in time, she was happy he found her. That she found him. Together they moved on from their pain, and while they would always remember the ones they loved and lost. They found happiness and themselves in each other. Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon were no longer lost in the chaotic world.

_**Stand in the Rain -Superchick**_

It was raining, pouring actually. The team didn't have any cases so they were goofing around. Lisbon was in her office. An idea came to her and after she made sure the door was locked and the blinds were closed she carried it out. Opening her window she shimmied through it and ran to the park near by. She remembered doing this a few years back, before the whole Red John thing started, before Jin joined the military. Jin and she would stand in the rain for hours on end. They were always scolded by their 'grandmother'. And they always caught a cold. Neither had cared though. They had planned on doing it when he came back from his latest mission…but he never did. Since then she hadn't been in the rain purposely. The memories came rushing back to her. The tears finally let out. Collapsing to the floor she sobbed and screamed. The pain finally became too much. It was the six year anniversary today. The tears kept coming no matter how much she tried to stop. She couldn't hold back anymore.

She was so tired of everything. The pain, the constant agony she was tired of all of it. She never realized her team was watching and listening to her scream. Never noticed their presence until they came to her and held her like a family would in a time of need. And…she welcomed it. Together they cried, even Cho. They had a moment, of weakness in front of each other. They comforted each other in the rain and it brought together. Made their tight knit family closer and more intertwined. They would move on from this and together they knew they would be okay. One for all and all for one.

_**Dead- My Chemical Romance. **_

They finally caught Red John. After six years of searching they finally caught that pathetic excuse for a human. He was sentenced to three hundred years without any chance at bail. The death penalty had been too good for him. He was going to Alcatraz and was never coming out.

It has been a year since they caught Red John. Van Pelt and Rigsby finally got together and are married. Cho met and fell in love with a nice woman by the name Vanessa, she just so happened to be a friend of Lisbon's. Those two were getting married in the spring. Lisbon and Jane got together. He planned on proposing to her…tonight. None of them ever thought of Red John. They knew that he was gone and they were happy with that. They would always remember the pain they shared because of him, but he himself was just a vague memory. To the four agents and one consultant, he was dead, a ghost of the past.

_**Sleep Song- Secret Garden**_

She was having nightmares again. She was trashing and tossing. The covers were tangled with her limbs and if she rolled any more she would fall off the bed. Van Pelt did not know what to do. Waking her up proved to be an impossible task and resulted in being hit. Sighing, she made her way to the door on the other side of the room. She didn't want to do this but couldn't think of any thing else to do. Walking into the room she carefully tiptoed to the figure on one of the double beds. She softly tapping his shoulder, Van Pelt needed to jump back as Jane sprang awake.

"Van Pelt?"

"Yea. I am sorry to wake you Jane, but I need your help.'

"What's the problem?"

"Lisbon. She is tossing and turning. I think she is having a nightmare. I can't wake her up and I don't know what else to do."

Jane nodded and stood up. He told her to sleep here. When she tried to protest he pointed out that he would not be getting to bed anytime soon.

"Teresa….Teresa wake up."

Lisbon finally stopped moving and slowly began to wake up.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare. If you trashed anymore you would have fallen off."

"Oh."

"Go back to sleep Lisbon"

As he said this, the pieces of the dream came rushing back. As Jane got up to leave Lisbon subconsciously grabbed his arm.

"I am sorry I don't know why I did that."

"You are scared."

"What?! No I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not Jane"

"Yes you are."

Too tired to fight Lisbon just laid back on the bed, and tried to sleep. She felt the bed dip and noticed looked to see Jane laying next to her.

"Go to sleep Teresa. I'll stay here until you fall asleep.'

He began to hum, and stroked Lisbon's hair, who was almost asleep and didn't notice.

Jane fell asleep next to Lisbon hand still in her hair. As he drifted off, you can hear him humming

"_Now fall of to sleep  
I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for awhile  
And sing  
Loo-li,lai-ley"_


End file.
